


Beautiful Priate

by Jinxes



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxes/pseuds/Jinxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lived by four simple rules and so far they kept her in shape, kept her from straying from the line. Too bad, since she met that pirate it seemed those rules were being tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Priate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors  
> The song featured in this is: Marina And The Diamonds- How To Be A Heartbreaker, I do not own.

She wasn't a proper lady; she didn't wait for her time of age to be married off before bedding with a man, or woman in her case. She wasn't one to judge who she fucks; if they didn't suck then they were good enough for her. It was hard to find a good fuck in this age since most were virgins and not many had big enough balls to break from tradition and get a good fuck, too bad.

 

But there was that one man, oh that man how big he was and fucking amazing in bed. He was a pirate well former pirate so she heard not like she was keeping tabs on him...She found him once in port, he had just returned from a scavenge with a band of pirates when her eyes fell upon him.

 

His long, silken golden hair fell down his back; his chest dear lord his chest...A chest of gold and glory and those tattoos. Everything about him had her drooling and when his eyes met hers, a filthy smirk was plastered on his face; his beautiful light brown eyes ravaged her body just as she did and it made her legs turn to jelly.

 

He was perfect; her eyes went to his crouch, her heated gaze would have made most men uncomfortable but this man, no he was anything other than uncomfortable; she dare say he was turned on and the bulge in his pants was proof of that.

 

That night they spent it together, under the sheets they tossed and turned all over each other. Their tongues raped each other’s mouths and soon they descended into the depths of pure pleasure neither didn't have the patient for a slow fuck; they both wanted a fast and furious fuck. No strings attached, this was pure animalistic lust. This is how to be a heart breaker.

 

Morning came and gone, they parted ways and never looked back. Though a fortnight went by and she couldn't help but feel the effects of sex withdrawal she tried and tried again to bed men; women even; trying to get rid of the aching feeling, but nothing sedated it. She realized she yearned for him, for his rough kisses, his harsh tugs and pull of his teeth on her nipple; damn she missed everything about him.

 

She was suppose to be a heart breaker, she set rules up for herself to keep her from straying into the unknown or worse falling in love.

 

_Rule number one; you gotta have fun._  
_Rule number two; don't get attached._  
_Rule number three; wear your heart on your cheek._  
_Rule number four; look pure._

 

She lived by those rules and so far they kept her in shape, kept her from straying from the line. Too bad, since she met him it seemed those rules were being tested.

 

But she realized something; the day they ran into each other again he was with his fellow comrades in war. She never paid attention to the war, she could fight but she much rather fuck then pick up a weapon. He smirked at her with lustful force but there was something behind his eyes, something that scared her. She saw that he felt the same way; that he was slowly dying without her by his side and that scared her.

 

She had hoped he didn't return any of her emotions so that she could go on and build up her defense around her heart again knowing he didn't feel attached as well, but good luck never did last long for her. He left his comrades side, he ignored there yelling and one sin particulars harsh words, he ignored everything in his way to get to her. She stood there frozen, no sound or movement came from him all she heard was the ringing of bells; bells that he once told her he worse to strike fear into the men that would hear them on the battlefield now she knew just how they would feel when they heard the soft but sickening chime.

 

She could do nothing but let him close the distance and grab her forcefully, he kissed her with more passion then she wished and more love then she wanted. The air around them grew heavy and it seemed they were the only two in the world as cliché as it sounded.

 

She heard his words, words that killed her but made her whole at the same time,

 

“Damn I missed you, and damned it if I let you go now” He groaned out against the flesh of her neck; while being buried deep within her 

 

Oh how she had fallen for this man, her heart felt like it would break and heal at the same time. She felt weak her senses were distorted by his constant barrage of kisses. He drew back once more to utter these final words that did her in, the very words that made the rules of heartbreaking. Those words made her realize she broke every rule there was to break.

 

“Be my wife dammit” He left no room for argument and she didn't think she could say no; even if she wanted too.

 

_Rule number one; you gotta have fun when you're done, you gotta be the first to run, fail._  
_Rule number two; don't get attached to somebody you could lose, fail._  
_Rule number three; wear your heart on your cheek unless you wanna taste defeat, fail_  
_Rule number four; Look pure kiss him goodbye and leave him wanting more, fail_

 

Well number four could have been a success if you look at it in the right light maybe it was number four that fucked her up. Regardless of what did her in, she failed at being a heart breaker.


End file.
